A Long Road Ahead
by my lady 416
Summary: John Cena and his girlfriend of 2 years have had some hard times, but nothing will compare to the news his girlfriend is hiding. Jonh Cena, Randy Orton, Matt and Jeff Hardy, etc, plus some OC! R
1. Morning

Hey all. My second story here! I didn't like it in the beginning, but now I'm into it. So yeah let me know what you think of it so I can figure out if I should still write it or stop it.

Disclaimer: I own all the original characters, meaning: Ellie and her parents, Mike, and the teachers and other people they meet along the way. I don't know anyone who is associated with the WWE.

Hope you like it!

Ellie woke up feeling great again. It had just been her two year anniversary with her boyfriend, John Cena. This was their senior year in high school and planned to make it their best year at Pentucket Regional School. (Author's Note: Not sure if this is his high school. It was the only high school in West Newbury, Mass. If you know what it is, please let me know so I can change it.)

Ellie rolled out of bed, her long red-brown hair falling out of a messy bun. She swept it back as she brushed her teeth and sparingly applied her make up. She never wore it heavily. She only wore it because John liked it. You could call her a tomboy, but she didn't care. She was always tough and never let anyone walk on her. She was always outside doing something.

She grabbed a pair of baggy black pants and a white tank top from the "clean" pile of clothes that scattered her floor. As she left her room she grabbed one of John's flannel lumberjack shirts he had left and tied it around her waist.

"Ellie-Marie Templeton, come down for breakfast. It's getting cold!" Her mom called.

"I'm here," Ellie said, bouncing down the steps that led into the kitchen. "I'm going to grab something with John when he picks me up."

"You can't even have one waffle I made? They're your favorite," Mrs. Templeton asked.

Fine! I'll eat it on the walk down to his house."

John and Ellie happened to live six houses away from each other for five years.

"Thank you! Have a great day at school," She yelled out the door. "Tell John I said hi!"

Ellie walked down the street to John's house. She knew she was early like always. John would still be trying to pick out a shirt to wear. She gave a small laugh to this thought.

Mr. Cena happened to be walking out the front door as Ellie was coming up the driveway.

"Looking sharp as always, Mr. Cena."

"Same to you. Wearing one of John's shirts I see. He's going to have a lot of shirts to give you. He's been getting a lot bigger since he started playing football. I bet he can't fit into that shirt anymore." Mr. Cena laughed.

"You are probably right." Ellie laughed along. "Is he still in his room starring at his shirts?"

"You know him too well."

"Have a good day at work. Watch out for all those ladies coming after you."

"Don't worry. Tell your mom I said hi."

"Will do," Ellie waved as Mr. Cena left the drive way.

She was greeted at the door by John's youngest brother, Dan.

"Hey Ellie," He said in a huff. "Gotta run to the bus stop! See you later!"

"Bye."

Ellie went upstairs to John's room. She stood in his doorway and listened to him rap along to the music. She tried not to laugh, but failed. John quickly opened the door to find his girlfriend startled.

"Where you listening again?" He asked He stood there in his jeans and his brown hair was still a mess.

"Yes, and have you picked a shirt yet?" She asked as she gave him a quick kiss and proceeded into his room.

"No, I was waiting for you to pick one. Plus I know you love to look at my chest." He said rubbing his muscular chest.

"I know. But we can do it fast." John wiggled his eye brows at her and pouted his lips. Ellie laughed.

"Not now. Maybe later," She said giving him a long kiss. "Put this shirt on." She walked away.

"I hate when you do that. You always leave me wanting more." He grabbed her hand and they went off to school.


	2. Trouble Already?

I am so sorry to anyone who read this, for not updating my story in forever. I wrote a total of 3 or 4 chapters in my notebook and was over taken by the amount of school work I had, plus midterms for the past two weeks! I hate high school. Anyway, I am back and I hope that you will like what I have come up with and please review! It's the only thing that keeps me writing.

Recap from chapter 1:

Ellie-Marie Templeton and John Cena are boyfriend and girlfriend for the past two years. This is their senior year in Pentucket Regional School, in West Newbury; Mass. Ellie lives down the street to John's house to go to school. And that is pretty much it.

* * *

-At Pentucket Regional School-

"Yo, John over here." A tall guy yelled from a group of guys.

"Who's that?" Ellie asked.

"Oh, that's Mike McKelly. He's the new guys on the football team. He just moved here from New York. He's pretty cool."

"Okay. I see Amy and Trish. I'm going to go talk to them before class. I'll see you in homeroom."

"Alright, babe," He gave her a quick kiss before running over to the huddle of guys.

"Ellie, your boyfriend just went up in my book," Trish said with a sly smile.

"Why? You don't like him again?" Ellie asked looking over her shoulder to see John laughing. She smiled whenever she saw him, she couldn't help it.

"No, no! He knows the new kid."

"Oh, Mike. Yeah he's on the football team."

"I wonder if John can get me a date with him." Ellie and Amy laughed.

"Trish, you are always looking for ass." Amy said.

The first bell rang. Amy and Ellie left Trish to go to homeroom. On their way there they met up with Matt and Jeff Hardy. Both were also in their homeroom.

When they reached class John was already sitting down with seats saved for them.

"Hey," Ellie said sliding into her seat next to John.

"What up, beautiful?" He kissed her on the check. Ellie smiled and talked Amy as John replayed the Red Sox's game to Matt and Jeff.

Mike (new kid) walked into homeroom. Looking around the room he noticed there were no empty seats near the back or by John and the rest of the football players. He quietly took a seat next to the door.

'_Wow, who is that? Man, I wouldn't mind tapping that.' _Mike thought to himself.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Monahand spoke dryly. "I will now take attendance."

"Same old, same old, every day," John leaned over and whispered into Ellie's ear. "Good Morning class. I will now take attendance." He said mockingly. Ellie laughed causing Mr. Monahand to look over along with the rest of the class.

"Mr. Cena?"

"Mr. Monahand?"

"Please refrain from making Miss. Templeton laughing. You are a disruption to the class, yet again."

"I'll try, sir."

Ellie leaned over towards John after Mr. Monahand went back to taking attendance. "Not even three minutes in school and you got us into trouble. That's my boy." John snickered.

'_I wonder what those two are talking about,' _Mike though.

The bell rang and everyone went off to their first period class.

"Off to Trig?" Matt asked John and Ellie.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," John said sarcastically.

"What do you have now?" Ellie asked.

"Spanish," Matt replyed. "No me gusta ni un poco." (Translation: No I don't like it at all)

"I know you don't like it," Ellie said sympathetically hugging Matt.

"Come on babe we better go before you leave me for this whining boy."

"See you later," Ellie said, "Matt, baby!"

Ellie looked up at John. The last comment didn't go so well. He flashed her a warning look. John had become overly protective of her lately. She didn't know why, but she shook it off.

"You know I was just kidding, right?"

"That better have been," He pulled her into a hug. As they walked to trig he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, looks like your friend Mike is in our class. You want to go sit near him?"

"Only if you wanna."

"Yeah sure. Trish already saw him and wants him."

"Figures."

"Yo, dawg. Mind if we sit down?"

"Oh, hey," Mike said looking up. "Not at all."

"This is Ellie."

"Hey." She waved.

"Hey back. I've see you around school before. Never thought you would be chillin' with John."

"Yeah well, we live close to each other. So we just got to know each other."

"Oh, sweet."

"So you moved from New York? Where?

"The Bronx."

"Oh my god, I moved from Brooklyn five years ago."

"Small world. How come?"

"We moved here because my sister lives in Boston and my parents fell in love with our house and wanted to be closer to her and it's only 40 miles north. You?"

"Parents split. Dad wanted to be with his girlfriend and my mom couldn't afford to live in New York anymore. So we moved up here near my grandparents."

"Isn't that sad?" John said not moved at all. He knew what Mike was doing and couldn't stand it.

'_I'm not going to let this guy take Ellie away from me. Not after two years.' _

Ellie gave John a cautious look, causing John to become embarrassed.

"John, tells me you're a football player."

"Yeah well, I was a big star back in the Bronx. Now I have to start again."

"Isn't that a pity?" John inserted. Ellie ignored his comment.

"That sucks. Aren't you a senior? So don't you have to be first string?"

"I'm a junior. I got held back in kindergarten."

"Oh."

John rolled his eye. _'Maybe_ _she is just trying to find information for Trish. She can't like him.' _Ellie gave him a reassuring smile. She could tell John wasn't like this.

"Alright class, settle down," Mrs. Davis said.

-After class-

John walked behind Ellie and Mike, who were talking about the city and how much they missed it. He had had enough of this. It was fine if they talk, but not when Mike is flirting with Ellie as if he wasn't there.

"Yo, Ellie," John called.

"Yeah?" Turning her head her long red-brown hair whipped around her shoulders.

"Come here. I gotta talk to you bout something."

"Alright," Turning to mike, "Nice talking to you."

"Same here. Catchya later."

Ellie turned around and walked to John. Mike watched her as she walked. _'Damn'_ he thought to himself.

John was ready to explode. He knew he has to keep clam or Ellie would throw a fit. They made a deal earlier in the year for him to not get suspended.

John grabbed her hand and pulled her into the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" John was pacing back and forth. "Stop pacing I hate it when you do that. You're making me nervous."

When he didn't answer she asked, "John, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Mike McKelly."

"Why? I thought you liked him. He's nice."

"Did you not see him flirting with you? And right in front of me, too. I thought he was chill and not a woman stealer. You don't like him, do you Ellie? Oh God Ellie, please tell me you don't." John said in one breath.

"John calm down. I did notice him some what flirting with--."

"SOMEWHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEWHAT? I thought he was going to grab you and start hooking up with you right there."

"John," Ellie said firmly. She moved closer and sat him down on the bench and placed herself on his lap. "Johnny, don't worry about Mike. I love you and I don't even know the kid." He placed his arm around her waist and her arm around his neck. "Mike probably just needs an ego booster or he is just trying to get friend. You never said I was your girlfriend. Maybe- -"

"I guess I never did, but still. He should have known better. We were together every time he saw us. Damn bastard."

"Let's not make a big deal out of this. Don't worry about him. He'll move on once he meets Trish or another girl. I'm not the only girl in the school."

Maybe, but Trish and everyone else doesn't comes close to you."

"Thanks Johnny. You're so cute." She said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Stop," He laughed swatting her hands away. "I hate it when you call me Johnny and pinch my cheeks."

"I know, but it's fun for me and you let me get away with it." She winked.

The bell rang.

"I should really be getting to art and you to gym." She said getting up.

"Do you think you are going to get away that easily?" He pulled her back down and kissed her.

Little did they know, but Mike was watching.

'_So John you think you're going to get away with it that easily? Mike McKelly doesn't back down when he wants something.'

* * *

_

So what did you think? Let me know if you like it so far, if not give me some feed back. Read and Review or I won't post another chapter. Like I said before it's what keeps me going. Thanks for the reviews. -Ella


End file.
